Theodosia Dimick
''"Sometimes, its not the human's who choose the creatures, its the creatures who choose us." -''Theodosia while helping a friend choose an owl Theodosia Ray Dimick (b. January 25, 2013) is a halfblood witch from London. She is the daughter of Darence and Aurora Dimick. She has a brother named Patrick, who at the time was about 5 months old (he was about a year younger than her) She was sorted into the HufflePuff House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is best known for her talents with animals, beasts, and creatures of all kinds. also for her positive attitude despite her background Appearance she has long, curly,dark red hair that tends to be on the frizzy and messy side. her eyes are often said to be like a wolf's, being grey/blue in color. she is very skinny, often times mistaken for being poor and unfed, which was the case long ago. she is also on the short side. Personality always bubbly and happy, she tends to show care and compassion for her beasts.she loves to take care of creatures, big and small, to keep her company. she tends to befriend them if possible more than some people. though, when it comes to humans, she tends to be shy until proven otherwise to be nice to her. once she knows you, she is sweet and kind, often times putting the needs of others above her own. she tends to mess with people, wanting to get to know people. she is also protective of her things and friends, and hates any bullies. Background growing up, her father had left her and her mother behind. where? only her mother knows. she also has a young brother who she hasnt heard from, since their father took off with him. her mother and father had talked about splitting up the kids since they were young, and sadly, the mother wasnt attached to either of her kids, but wanted to be less lonely at home. the day she got her letter, she finally felt wanted. at home, she was fed(ish) and 'taken' care of. but, she was never wanted. she was often bullied in school, and with no one to help her at home, she often felt lost. thats why she always wanted to help her few friends, and why she protected them! she tries to keep care of her animal and creature friends, seeing that the were the only ones to be by her side, so she has developed the want to help many creatures in this world Theo one day while her mother was drunkenly passed out, she found her fathers old things, little note books about Hogwarts and such. these things filled her mind full of wonder. why would her mother hide such things? at her young age, she was also bullied in school, a lot. often times these kids made fun of her dyslexia. she had a 'def' friend teach her a bit of signing before she left. this friend had implants in her ears, but she knew signning from before. after her mother tried to kill her best friend, a mouse named Henry, she decided that enough was enough. so, she packed her father's journal, taken her favorite book, and began her journey. she stays with an aunt who works to much, so basically she's on her own. she has habits of not eating because she's used to it. and she never lets Henry leave. Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Females Category:Half-bloods Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Class of 2031